


Mission Successful

by Username_ID



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Horny Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Public Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username_ID/pseuds/Username_ID
Summary: After Lt. Anderson manhandles Connor, the android finds himself in a rather uncomfortable situation...





	Mission Successful

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr gif post.

He was aroused, and although it wasn't too noticeable, it would hinder his performance with the lieutenant. That was something he couldn't risk. After all, they had already gotten off to a shaky start.  
Connor regulated his breathing, adjusted his tie and collars, and slowly walked out of the bullpen. He made his way through the breakroom to the lavatory, casually scanning the hallway to ensure that the coast was clear before entering through the door.

Connor checked that there was no one else in the cubicles before closing himself in the last one.

He knew it would look suspicious to the humans if he got caught in here, but this was the best option out of all the scenarios he'd pre-calculated.

Carefully he removed his jacket and tie, hanging them up on the hook provided on the back of the cubicle's door.

The small space was stuffy and awkward, but Connor ignored it. He needed to be as quick as possible so that Hank didn't spot him missing. 

He lifted up the lid of the toilet, tore off a substantial amount of paper from the roll and put it by for later.

He'd already been two minutes, so he deftly undid the button and zip on his jeans and pushed down the waistband of his briefs. 

He knew what to do, he had done extensive research on the subject, but he had never taken any action before. In fact, this was only his second errection since activation. The first time he simply ignored it, but suffered distracting thoughts and low power as a consequence.

Taking his length in one hand, Connor closed his eyes and located his memories. Selecting the one that caused this situation in the first place, he replayed it, muting his voice in the memory so he could focus on the low, smooth undertones of Hank's voice.

He opened his eyes to project the scene around him, the ghostly outline of the lieutenant pressed close.  
Connor's hand had started to pump a quick rhythm around his now fully hard cock.

A static-like sensation spread over his chest where Hank's projection gripped him and hauled him up. And quiet breathy moan escaped Connor's lips as his hips bucked. He was close now, he could feel a warm buzz building at the base of his spine.

He leant forward, propping himself up with his free hand against the wall. He replayed the moment where he was hoisted up by Hank again and came in four quick strokes, a strangled gasp pulled from his throat.

His LED pulsed red, his vision shifted and his hearing muted to white noise.  
Then everything went silent and he slumped against the hand that propped him up.

Ten seconds later his systems rebooted themselves and he came back online. His hearing came back before his vision but soon there were no signs that he had passed out, or the android equivalent anyway.

His LED returned to its normal blue and the corner of his mouth quirked in what could pass as a small smile.

He looked down to see that his thirium based slick had ended up in the toilet as planned. Connor grabbed the paper he'd put by and cleaned himself off. His penis now softened and dry, he tucked it back and pulled up his briefs.

He activated the flush sensor and the paper was washed away with the rest of the evidence.

Connor froze as he heard the door open and footsteps approach a cubicle.

Quietly he did up his jeans and placed the tie around his neck, fingers quickly threading a knot and adjusting it to the correct length. He put on his jacket and smoothed out the wrinkles from where it had hung.

He pulled up a reference image from his memories of the cubicle to reassure himself that nothing was out of place. Realising he had left the toilet lid up, he slowly closed it, trying to prevent the hinges from squeaking.

He had ceased his breathing functions so that he would remain undetected by the human nearby. 

The sound of another toilet flush startled Connor slightly but he didn't make a sound.

The footsteps shuffled to the door and away from the room. Connor mentally noted the apparent lack of hygiene when he realised the human hadn't washed their hands.

He opend the door of the cubicle and walked up to the sinks, activating the taps' sensor for water. As he rinsed off the soap, he looked into the mirror to check his appearance.

His hair was slightly dishevelled and there was a light trace of blue blush on his cheekbones that spread across his nose.  
He activated his breathing again to erase the blush and walked over to the hand dryer. Grateful to the designers for making a silent model, he the walked back to the mirror to adjust his hair.

Once satisfied, Connor opened the room's door a crack and scanned the surrounding area. Conforming that there were no signs of human or android life, he pushed the door open fully and walked back to the bullpen. 

Hank was sitting, hunched over his desk and didn't even notice the android sit down at the empty desk opposite him.

Connor looked over towards Hank, waiting for the lieutenant to ask where he had been. Hank didn't.

Mission successful then.


End file.
